gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:702SinCityLV
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Deconstruction page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 08:26, February 19, 2011 Dude you are a supid fuck! Why the fuck would the Vagos be Based on the Nortenos? The Vagos are in Los Santos(BASED ON LOS ANGELES!). The Rifa are based on the Nortenos and have turf in San Fierro (BASED ON SAN FRANCISCO!) which would make sense. Nortenos claim Northern Cali while Surenos claim Southern Cali. So What the fuck makes your dumb ass think that the Vagos would be based on Nusetra Familia? I'm from Southern Cali so I would know that gangs out here wouldn't fuck with or work with any Norteno gang out there. Matter of fact how the fuck would you know "Mr. 702SinCityLV" cuz obviously you from Vegas. Next time get your fuckin info right and STOP PUTTIN THAT BULLSHIT NORTENO SHIT ON A SOUTHERN CALI BASED STREET GANG! If they a'int based on Vatos Locos then they must be based on another SoCal gang like MS. But there a'int a fuckin' way they based on Nortenos. I change that shit for a reason cuz your fuckin WRONG and got other people thinkin that bullshit. GET YOUR FUCKIN FACTS STRAIGHT PINCHE PENDEJO! wtf? I was born in 1992 and growin' up that's not what I was told about Nortenos. What I was told was that Nortenos turf was Northern Cali and Surenos turf, Southern Cali and if any of them crossed either side some shit would go down, so it would make sense to me that the Rifa would be based on Nuestra Familia even though they wore blue bandanas for some stupid reason. And since they in San Fierro (San Francisco) that would make then a Norteno gang. And Vatos Locos is a real gang, not just a fake movie gang and I would edit it back to that since they and MS had hilly territory but since MS is a mainly Salavdoran and Central American gang, it made sense to me that Vagos would be based on the Vatos Locos since VL and LSV are Mexican gangs. I apologize for bein' a dick but I was re-editin' info that I was told and learned growin up. But remember this, CJ did question "I thought Northern Mexicans don't mix with Los Santos ese's?" during the mission Wrong Side of The Tracks. So that would more likely mean Vagos is based on Vatos Locos or some other Southern Mexican gang such as Sur-13, or 18th St. Whatever you learned about Nortenos before my time, if it's accurate, it's accurate. Let's stop this beef between us. Once again lo siento que te dije it's just that the game keeps gettin flipped. One minute 2 gangs beef, next munite they cool/w each other, then they beef again, then there's set trippin, then colors change, then more beef. Shit is gettin crazy these days.